


mementos shooting range

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, ann is witty, i always have the same tags omg, lazy ending, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Ryuji only has a shotgun, but that doesn't mean he can't hit his target point blank.(pegoryu week 2018, day 4: rivals)





	mementos shooting range

“Joker, please win. I’ve got a thousand yen running on a bet that you would win.”

“What? No! You guys have clearly _never_ seen Skull at the Gigolo on those gun arcade games.”

“This is childish.”

“Let them be, Mona. It’s a stressful time for us.”

“Is that right, Queen? If so, feel free to stop by! We’ve just received a shipment of artisanal teas from China.”

“A-ah? Is that so…?”

The car swerved violently to the right, and Joker shot his pistol from the driver seat window. “Five to three, in favour of me, Joker, also known as the best gunman to ever exist.”

“Man, this shit ain’t fair! My gun can’t shoot as far as yours,” Skull grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest childishly, but Joker can’t help but smile endearingly at the sight. “Why are we even doin’ this anyway?”

“Because _you_ challenger the best gunman to ever exist at a _‘Mementos-shooting-range-game’_. Your exact words, Skull.” Panther said smugly, leaning forward from the backseat to tap Oracle’s left shoulder. “You should already hand me your cash.” 

“Never!” Oracle squirmed out of the older girl’s touch, orange hair flying into Fox’s mouth. “I still believe in you, Skull!”

“I would too, if _somebody_ wouldn’t make the car keep boucin’ everywhere!” Skull growled, loud enough to make Joker smirk even wider and, just because he’s petty and just a lil’ bit of dick, drove faster over something that probably could’ve been used as a speedbump.

“Have mercy, Joker..” Queen pleaded quietly from her seat next to Noir.

“There! Hoard of five Shadows! Skull, it’s your chance! We only have time for these guys!” Oracle said excitedly, looking through her goggles. The only bad thing about saying it out loud, was that Joker also heard it. He halted the car, despite the other Phantom Thieves’ protest, and lined up his shot. Skull would have none of it. Instead, in an impulsive act, grabbed the collar of his trenchcoat and crashed his lips against Joker’s.

It’s not like they’re little middle schoolers that have never so much as kissed before. Skull has had girlfriends in junior high, as well as in his first year. He has experience. But there’s nothing that he’s done before that made so many butterflies fly in his stomach, nothing that made an unruly heat in his gut rise to the surface of his skin and burst into tingles. Kissing Joker was… different.

But he’s not here to go on and on about Joker’s lips. (He could, though.)

When he pulled away, to his own dismay, he slid out of the car and lined his shot. Fired, and _one, two, three, four, five!_

“Hell yeah!” Skull grinned and hopped back into the car, just in time for Mona to drive away and back to the entrance of Mementos. By the time they’re back at the Shibuya subway station, Ryuji was already celebrating.

“Ha! Take that, Akira!”

“Nice! Cough up the cash, Ann!”

“Ugh! Unbelievable…” The blonde muttered, reaching into her pocket to fish out the bills. “Can’t believe you lost, Akira.”

“Yeah, me neither,” He murmured quietly before grabbing Ryuji’s wrist and leading him towards the busier streets, leaving the other Phantom Thieves standing around in confusion. “Hey man, that kiss, did it - ”

“Oh,” Ryuji blushed, and he wanted to reprimand himself. God, why did he have to do that again? “Uh, well, I guess it was kind of a ‘spur of the moment’ thing… But, I guess I kinda wanted to do that for a while.”

Akira, who usually isn’t one to showcase any emotion, turned red, and, oh god, of course he’d be the type of people to blush with his entire body. It started out at the tip of his ears before climbing the th base of collarbone where the redness disappeared underneath white fabric.

“Shit, sorry, if it was kinda sudden, by the way.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty now.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I wanted you to do that too.” Ryuji almost didn’t hear Akira’s quiet whisper before soft lips collided with his and hands reached to cup the sides of his face.

So yeah, maybe Ryuji won the _‘Mementos-shooting-range-game’_ , but maybe it ended up in a tie.

**Author's Note:**

> these... are so lazy... anyway yell pegoryu about me on my twitter @ akaaqshi


End file.
